the Finchel season 5 i imagined
by gleekfinchel720
Summary: myname is Nick I love the TV show Glee particularly finchel and this is my version of season 5 its not perfect but I would apericiate if you would give it a read and review if you'd like me to continue
1. Back Together

Finn Hudson was sitting In his dorm at the University Of Lima bored out of his mind. Sure he was dating Quinn they had gotten back together over spring break that year but she wasn't his true love his true love was rachel berry. Rachel was kind generous loving and fun to be around however Quinn was the complete opposite she was controlling manipulative and most of all rude. Finn texted quinn that they needed to talk and told her to meet him at the starbucks on campus. So what did you need to talk to me about asked quinn we need to break up said finn but why asks quinn with a mean look on her face . because i still love Rachel finn says. I knew it Quinn yelled you didn't want to be with me you want to be with Rachel the whole time well why don't just go to New york and find her then. and after that quinn stormed off angry.

Rachel berry was completely devastated she had everything she could ever want except for one thing Finn the love of her life. Rachel was just about to watch funny girl with Kurt when her Iphone started ringing it was Finn Kurt please wait a moment while i take this call rachel said ok Kurt responded. Hello said Rachel Hey Finn said can we talk sure said Rachel Listen Rach Finn said i know you've probably got a boyfriend in New york bot i just want you to know i still love you and always will. Actually Finn i love you too much to even think about dating anyone else says Rachel. Then can we get back together asked Finn Umm Heck yes says Rachel and with that Finn and Rachel were back together.


	2. Finns move

It was official Finn was moving out of Lima and to New York to live with Rachel and Kurt in the loft. Earlier that day Finn's parents Carole and Burt had packed everything into the car Carole's old Mustang and said their goodbyes. Rachel was ecstatic and filled with joy when she heard the news Kurt hadn't heard the news just yet as he was at work as a fashion editor for Vogue however rachel told him immediately as he walked in the door. Finns moving to New York Rachel screamed Are you serious kurt asked. Just then Rachel saw Finn's bright blue Mustang drive into the parking garage and she ran out the door kurt following closely behind. Wow i cant believe im In New york again but this time actually living there Finn said Me either said rachel as she kissed him passionately. I know just how to celebrate Finn's arrival to New york Kurt said shortly after they all arrived and what is that rachel asked Pizza from giovanni's pizzeria of course said Kurt. An hour later the three roommates were Eating Amazing New York City pizza Rachel had specifically requested vegan pizza as she had been a vegan since she was 3 and wasn't planning on giving it up. A few hours later after Kurt had gone to bed Finn and Rachel were staying up late watching movies on netflix and cuddling Finn i love you rachel said i love you too Rach do you think we could walk in central park tomorrow Rachel asked im sure we could Finn said and with that they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Helping Santana

The next day Rachel woke up to find Kurt and Finn busy making breakfast in the kitchen as well as an unexpected guest sitting at the table . Santana Lopez Rachel's best friend since they were 7 was on the verge of tears as she sat down at the table barely touching her vegan breakfast sandwich she had ordered from Starbucks minutes earlier . Whats up san Rachel asked Finn also growing concerned asked the same question. Puck broke up with me Santana wailed hugging Rachel as she cried. What Finn asked he broke off our engagement for no reason at all Santana cried. Six months earlier Puck had popped the question to Santana on her Nineteenth birthday and she had gladly accepted his marriage proposal. Rachel angrily dialed Puck moments later he answered on the first ring. Hello Puck answered what have you done Rachel yelled obviously furious with Puck. What do you mean Puck asked are you Kidding me rachel yelled again how Could you do this to Santana. Simple puck stated i have feelings for someone else. Who could you possibly have feelings for now rachel Screeched into the phone. One word Quinn Puck stated and with that Rachel hung up on Puck and rushed to tell Santana what she'd next day Rachel woke up to find Kurt and Finn busy making breakfast in the kitchen as well as an unexpected guest sitting at the table . Santana Lopez Rachel's best friend since they were 7 was on the verge of tears as she sat down at the table barely touching her vegan breakfast sandwich she had ordered from Starbucks minutes earlier . Whats up san Rachel asked Finn also growing concerned asked the same question. Puck broke up with me Santana wailed hugging Rachel as she cried. What Finn asked he broke off our engagement for no reason at all Santana cried. Six months earlier Puck had popped the question to Santana on her Nineteenth birthday and she had gladly accepted his marriage proposal. Rachel angrily dialed Puck moments later he answered on the first ring. Hello Puck answered what have you done Rachel yelled obviously furious with Puck. What do you mean Puck asked are you Kidding me rachel yelled again how Could you do this to Santana. Simple puck stated i have feelings for someone else. Who could you possibly have feelings for now rachel Screeched into the phone. One word Quinn Puck stated and with that Rachel hung up on Puck and rushed to tell Santana what she'd heard


	4. Funny Girl and a proposal

Chapter 4 Funny girl and a Proposal

Today was the big day Rachel was going to audition for the role of Fanny Brice and Finn couldn't be more proud of his girlfriend. You're going to ace your audition today Finn told rachel before she left Wish me luck Rachel said as She left the loft headed toward the gershwin Theatre . Finn was planning the ultimate surprise for Rachel later tonight first he had booked a 7.00 reservation at their favorite restaurant sardi's and then he was going to take Rachel to bow bridge and ask her to marry him. Rachel was incredibly nervous as she entered the theatre she was met by the producer a "wealthy Broadway production manager by the name of Rupert Campion whom she had previously served at the diner where she worked. Hello Rachel Rupert said are you here to audition ? Rupert asked yes in fact i am Rachel stated in her nicest tone. Well then Rupert said Hit It Rachel began singing "don't Rain On My Parade in the highest range she could and Rupert was indeed impressed. Kurt i need your help Finn said with panic in his eyes .What do you need my help with Kurt asked I need help finding the perfect Engagement ring for Rachel Finn Said.

Rupert had held 2 more auditions after Rachel's a Girl in her early 20s named Tiffany had auditioned and she was talented enough and a young girl barely 18 named Veronica had also auditioned But Rupert was going to give Rachel the part due to the fact she had shown such talent and amazement in her audition. Rachel you're hired Rupert said and with that rachel screamed in joy and hailed a taxicab home.

Finn and Kurt were at the Jewelry store in midtown Manhattan searching for Engagement rings for Rachel Kurt i think i found the "One Finn stated He pointed to a star shaped ring with Blue Diamonds inside. She will love it Kurt stated may i help you the jeweler named Danielle asked Finn. I would like to purchase this ring for my Girlfriend Finn stated he pointed to the Star shaped ring and paid for it.

Rachel arrived home later that day to find a note on her door "stating "date night dress up xo Finn. Rachel chose her little white dress and put on her finest makeup and met Finn at the door. So how did the Audition go Finn asked rachel as the couple was eating dinner. It went amazing i got the part Rachel said enthusiastically Rach i'm so proud of You finn stated as they jumped for joy. Later that night Finn and Rachel were dancing when he suddenly stopped Why'd you stop Rachel asked clearly confused. Because I have a question to ask you Rach Finn said. Well what's your question Rachel asked Rach ever since i've met you sophmore year of High School i've fallen more and more in love with you every day i want to have kids with you i want to enjoy life with you every day I want to wake up knowing one day you will be my Wife So Rachel Barbra Berry "will you marry me. YES Rachel cried hysterically i love you So freaking much Finn hudson so so much and with that they went home and cuddled in each others arms. 


	5. wedding news

Finchel season 5 chapter 5

Rachel woke up the next morning and immediately looked down on her ring finger the previous night finn had proposed to her with a Neil Lane blue diamond diamond engagement ring and she was extremely overjoyed. A few minutes Finn woke up to the smell of pancakes and immediately rushed downstairs to find rachel cooking for him. Good morning he whispered very quietly as to not wake the others well hello to you too said rachel. Did you enjoy last night asked Finn as they were eating before before work that day oh i more than enjoyed it said rachel but the best part was just being with you. Later that evening everyone gathered at finn and rachel's loft for monday supper Finn and rachel were planning on telling the engagement news to their friends and family that night but were waiting for just the right everyone Rachel and Finn announced Simultaneously we have some very exciting news to share with all of you. "Well what is it brittany asked very curious. Rachel blurted out I'm ENGAGED as she was showing off her new engagement ring to her friends. The guys also congratulated finn for proposing to Rachel way to go man said Sam thanks dude finn replied in response. I call being your best man yelled Kurt from across the hall he was busy working on vogue designs in his penthouse next door after finishing dinner with everyone. And i call being your maid of honor berry santana chirped in response of course like i would ask anyone else quibbled Rachel. After everyone had gone back to their respective residence finn and rachel were cuddling on their couch they had told their families via skype a few minutes earlier and everyone Especially Shelby and Carole were ecstatic so do you think that went well Finn asked i think it went perfect said rachel as she gave him a very passionate kiss. 


End file.
